Mourir de
by EtoileDeNeige
Summary: Mais qu’arrive t il donc à Malefoy ? A chaque fois qu’il est en train de mourir, il se réveille en sursaut… pour se rendre compte qu’il agonise d’une autre manière ! Et sa mort se répète sans fin, à l’infini… Tout cela finira t il par se terminer ?
1. Chapter 1

**Mourir de …**

**Disclaimer :** les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, et l'idée m'a été soufflée par un petit défi proposé par angelinadelacour… Cependant, l'histoire a vu le jour dans mes pensées.

**Résumé : **

_Mais qu'arrive-t-il donc à Malefoy ? A chaque fois qu'il est en train de mourir, il se réveille en sursaut… pour se rendre compte qu'il agonise d'une autre manière ! Et sa mort se répète sans fin, à l'infini… Tout cela finira-t-il par se terminer ? _

_Bon, je vous préviens tout de suite, cette fiction vachement sadique (niark niark, mon côté obscure ressort ! _;p_) Pour les réclamations… c'est pas moi, c'est angelinadelacour ! C'est elle qui a eut l'idée d'abord !  
_

**_Au crépuscule de sa vie…_**

C'est le printemps, il fait beau. Le ciel est d'un rare bleu myosotis, à peine voilé par quelques traînées paisibles de nuages blancs. Les soleil scintille et donne un air joyeux aux bougeons vert tendre qui viennent juste de donner naissance à quelques petites fleures timides, l'air est doux, parfait. En un mot : un temps idéal.

Un vieil homme est assis sur une mince chaise de bois, dans son jardin, ou plutôt, sa propriété qui s'étend presque à perte de vue, avec en arrière plan un majestueux manoir ; le _Malefoy's Manoir_, comme l'indique les lettres d'or sur un plaque de marbre noir, à l'entrée, près de la haute grille qui protège le domaine d'éventuels intrus.

Le vieil homme reste là, paisible. Il est grand, quoi qu'un peu courbé à présent, et, malgré les profondes rides qui parcourent ce corps abîmé, il semble conserver de très rares vestiges d'un époque où il devait beaucoup plaire. Ses cheveux blancs et fins, mi-longs, tombent un peu sur son visage, même s'il a l'air soigné. Sa peau parcheminée est restée d'ivoire, et ses yeux auréolés de plis son d'un gris métallique, intense, qui ne laisse aucun doute sur leur propriétaire : Drago Malefoy a aujourd'hui 87 ans.

Quelques oiseaux chantent dans les arbres qui offrent de l'ombre au vieillard. Celui-ci s'agite un peu, crachote, puis se met à tousser. Il dit quelque chose, mais d'une voix si faible qu'elle ne ressemble qu'à un murmure. Il tousse toujours plus fort, et son corps est maintenant agité de soubresaut. Un elfe de maison en toge frappée aux armoiries de la noble famille accoure du plus vite que lui permettent ses petites jambes frêles, mais il est déjà trop tard.

C'est inutile ; le vieil homme est déjà tombé de sa chaise. Etendu dans l'herbe tel une marionnette désarticulée, il ne respire plus, et ses yeux contemplent à jamais le ciel bleu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** balbla… TOUT appartient à JK Rowling… blabla bla… défi angelinadelacour… Bref, seule les petites mises en scènes sont de moi ! ;-)

_J'ai reçu mes premières reviews__ pour cette fic' (émue _;-)_ ) ! Je poste la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira…_

_Bonne lecture !_

**_Solitude : douce absence de regards._ Milan Kundera**

-Aarg !

L'homme se réveille en sursaut, le cœur battant la chamade, trempé de sueur, glacé d'effroi.

Le trentaine, le cheveux blond, presque blanc, le corps svelte et musclé ; Drago Malefoy cligne des yeux plusieurs fois, hébété, affolé. Il ne voit rien. Noir complet. Ténèbres.

« _C'est rien… juste un rêve… un mauvais rêve_ » se raisonne-t-il, pour ne pas céder à la panique. Mais en vain, car ça a beau être un cauchemar, il n'est pas moins vrai qu'il n'est _pas_ dans sa chambre.

Il tente de se lever à tâtons, mais reste cloué au lit au sommier dur et aux draps rêches –aucune comparaison avec les couvertures de fine soie verte qui ornent son lit d'acajou deux personnes. Ses poignets sont fermement maintenus, bras le long du corps. Ses pieds son liés, et il a beau se tortiller somme un beau diable, il ne parvient pas à s'arracher à ce lit qui lui fait horreur.

« _Ne pas paniquer_ » se répète-t-il sans grande conviction. Ses yeux ardoise papillonnent aux quatre coins de la pièce, mais il ne distingue rien, si ce n'est peut être un vague et mince faisceau lumineux qui forme un cadre ; une porte sans doute. Peut être une fenêtre…

Il tente de se rappeler comment il a atterri ici.

Mais rien. Que dalle. C'est le néant complet dans son cerveau embrumé. Il ne sait pas où il est, pourquoi, ni comment. Il n'a aucune idée de ce qui a bien pu se passer, et, bizarrement, c'est sans doute ce qui l'angoisse le plus.

Il tend l'oreille. Pas un bruit. Silence. Un silence lourd, pesant.  
Seul le hululement sinistre d'une chouette vient briser cette ambiance sinistre et sombre.

N'y tenant plus, il se met à hurler, perdant toute l'assurance si caractéristique de sa personnalité.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Sortez moi de là ! Qui êtres vous ? Répondez !

Mais personne ne répond.

-Aaaaaaah ! AAAAAAAAH ! vocifère-t-il de plus belle.

Il voudrait qu'on vienne le chercher, il espère, il souhaite, il serait même prêt à prier pour qu'on le sorte de là s'il ne pensait pas que ce serait peine perdue, car la seule chose qui l'attend ailleurs, c'est l'enfer, et il le sait.

Les secondes, les minutes, les heures –peut être les jours ?- s'écoulent. Lentement. Trop lentement. La lumière ne fait jamais son apparition. Des crissements, petits bruits bizarres commencent à se faire entendre –sans doute quelques rongeurs, mais pour le Serpentard, ses couinements-là prennent des proportions énormes ; effrayantes.

La peur le paralyse, la faim et la soif le rongent, et il hurle, il braille, il beugle ; il crie et rugit. Il ne cesse de hurler, d'appeler des gens qui ne répondent pas. Jusqu'à ce que sa voix se brise et finisse par s'éteindre comme une bougie soufflée par le vent, et qu'il ne s'éteigne lui aussi, au bout de quatre jour de terreur folle et de malnutrition ; seul, dans l'une des profondes caves de son propre manoir ; son trop grand manoir qui ne lui permet pas de se faire entendre par tous les domestiques et les personnes qui s'y trouvent, à peine quelques étages plus loin.


	3. Chapter 3

_Voyons voir…que vais-je faire subir à ce pauvre Malefoy aujourd'hui…  
Torture ? Hum, non, trop prématuré… Assassinat ? Empoisonnement ? Tiens, c'est une bonne idée, je la retiens, celle-là…  
Aha ! Je sais ! Cette fois-ci, ce sera… :_

_**Toutes**__** les **__**eaux**__** sont **__**couleur**__** de **__**noyade**_  
**Emil Michel Cioran**

Malefoy ouvre subitement les yeux, sursautant violement.

-AAa… bllllb blub…

Il aspire une grosse goulée d'air, mais nul oxygène ne rentre dans ses poumons en feu. A la place, il sent un liquide froid et au goût acre qui s'infiltre dans sa bouche, coule dans sa gorge, se loge dans ses poumons… et le fait étouffer !

Il tousse, crachote, siffle, mais ne parvient toujours pas à respirer. Seules des bulles argentées d'échappent d'entre ses lèvres.

Il se débat, ses pieds et mains remuent en tous ses, lui faisant rapidement perdre les quelques forces qui lui restent.  
Mais rien n'y fait ; il s'enfonce toujours plus profondément dans l'eau noire et froide du lac de Poudlard. Quelque chose le tire vers le fond, vers la vase visqueuse où vivent les transgulots.

De l'air… de l'oxygène… il lui faut DE L'AIR !!!

Dans une poussée de lucidité, il se rend compte que quelque chose est accroché à son pied. Sa vue se trouble… mais il comprend qu'il a une corde reliée à un objet lourd qui le fait s'enfoncer, qui ressemble d'ailleurs à un livre géant… il divague un peu… Mais dans un accès de volonté désespérée, il essaye de défaire le nœud douloureusement serré à sa cheville droite. Il tire, de toutes ses forces, secouent la ficelle en tous ses, alors qu'il sent que tout discernement lui échappe.

Victoire ! Son pied est enfin libre !

Il lève la tête et distingue le soleil à travers l'eau trouble… il rassemble ses dernières forces pour remonter à la surface, mais les gestes se font lents… trop lents… il… doit… respirer…

Et le voilà qui sombre lentement dans l'inconscience.


	4. Chapter 4

Réveil en sursaut, battements de cœur désordonnés.

-Mais que…

Mais Draco ne termine pas sa phrase. Il se prend la tête dans les mains et pousse un long gémissement.

Il n'est toujours pas dans sa chambre. Il ne sait d'ailleurs pas où il est. Il est étendu dans la boue, au milieu de feuilles mortes et des brindilles qui lui rentrent dans les côtes. Des arbres immenses l'entourent et voilent le ciel orageux. Le bruissement des feuilles indique qu'il y a du vent, même si de là où il se trouve, il en est protégé.

Ce pourrait-il que… ?

-La Forêt Interdite, murmure le jeune homme, atterré.

Il n'en est pas certain, bien sûr –tout les arbres se ressemblent- mais il ne voit pas où il pourrait être. Ce qu'il ne comprend pas, c'est qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici. Comment diable a-t-il pu se retrouver là ?

-Voyons réfléchi…

Il porte l'uniforme de Poudlard, ce qui le conforte dans son hypothèse. Mais ça n'explique rien d'autre. Et puis il y a ce rêve bizarre qui le perturbe… il ne s'en souvient pas très bien, mais il sait qu'il était en train de mourir. Plusieurs fois, d'ailleurs.

Soudain, il se rend compte qu'il est dans la _Forêt Interdite_. Il ne doit pas rester ici ! C'est dangereux. Il se souvient lorsqu'en première année, Hagrid les avait mené dans les bois pour une retenue avec Potter et compagnie. Il n'avait jamais eut aussi peur de sa vie. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, c'est pire. Là, il était avec Harry –même s'il le détestait, mieux vaut être deux que seul, surtout dans un endroit hostile- et puis Crockdur, et Hagrid qui n'était pas loin.

Mais aujourd'hui, il est seul. Vraiment seul.

« _Il faut que je sorte d'ici !_ »

Seulement, il ne sait même pas où il est. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il aimerait voir le demi géant débarquer, lui dont il s'est toujours moqué.

Mais au moment où ses pensées lui traversent l'esprit et qu'il se remet debout, il entend un hurlement qui lui glace le sang. Un hurlement vraiment pas humain… un loup garou ? Il ne préfère pas savoir. Sans prendre le temps d'épousseter sa robe ou de remettre ses cheveux en place, il se met à courir le plus vite que ses jambes lui permettent, sans réfléchit, fonçant toujours tout droit à travers les bois, à travers les ronces qui lui griffent les jambes et les branches qui éraflent son visage.

Les hurlement s'atténuent, il ralenti un peu, un point de côté lui vrillant l'estomac. Il reprend son souffle, juste deux minutes. Deux toutes petites minutes, car il n'en peut plus. Ses jambes tremblent. Lui aussi, d'ailleurs. Il fouille ses poches… oui ! Sa baguette est là ! Sa précieuse baguette. Il a l'impression que jamais il n'a été si heureux d'en posséder une.

-Lumos, murmure-t-il, produisant un faible rayon lumineux. Trop occupé à courir, il ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'il s'est enfoncé encore plus profondément dans la forêt. Les arbres touffus cachent entièrement le ciel maintenant, qui est devenu couleur encre de toute façon.

La nuit tombe.  
Il fait un peu froid, et Malefoy a l'impression que toutes les créatures se sont réveillées en même temps, car beaucoup de bruits étranges se font entendre. Alors, sans même qu'il ait le temps de s'en rendre compte, cinq centaures fondent sur lui, et l'entourent, menaçants.

Il pousse un petit cri, surprit.

L'un d'eux, l'ai particulièrement revêche, tape du abot.

-Tu n'es pas le bien venu ici, humain, crache-t-il, agressif.

Malefoy retrouve son air hautain.

-Si vous croyez que j'ai envie de rester ici ! s'exclame-t-il ? Je veux rentrer chez moi !

Mauvaise réponse. Ça ne plait pas du tout à Bane –puisque c'est de lui qu'il s'agit, qui siffle de colère. Un autre, plus calme de lui, au pelage brun-roux et aux yeux d'un vert très clair, rappelle doucement :

-Nous ne faisons pas de mal aux poulains…

-Ce n'est plus un enfant ! Il est presque adulte, et regarde de qui il s'agit ; un Malefoy, qui méprise tout ce qui n'a pas du « sang pur » de sorcier dans les veines, rugit Bane, martelant le sol de ses sabots.

Drago –qui n'est pas totalement idiot- a perdu son regard arrogant. Il commence vraiment à avoir très peur de ce que vont lui faire ces centaures.

-S'il vous plait, implore-il presque, je veux juste renter chez moi, à l'école…

-C'est notre forêt ! tonitrue le centaure belliqueux, approuvé par deux autres.

Alors que l'adolescent blond commence à perdre tout espoir de s'en sortir vivant, un grondement sourd se fait entendre. Profitant de l'effet de surprise, il se met à courir, jetant derrière lui des sorts de stupéfixion à l'aveuglette. Il se risque à jeter un œil derrière lui, voir s'ils le poursuivent mais ce qu'il aperçoit est bien pire qu'une horde de centaures en colère ; un géant a envoyer valser le centaure dénommé Bane quelques mètres plus loin, et maintenant que les quatre autres ont battus en retraite, il semble s'intéressé de près à l'adolescent blond qui court en hurlement à s'en casser la voix.

-Aaaaarg ! crie Malefoy, zigzaguant entre les arbres, alors que Craup rugit des « Hager ! » qui font trembler le sol et fuir les oiseaux.

Comme Drago les envie de pouvoir s'envoler ! Il court comme un dératé, sans regarder en arrière cette fois, ne s'arrête pas, tombe en butant sur une racine, mais se relève malgré la douleur lancinante dans sa cheville, court comme si sa vie en dépendait… ce qui est le cas.

Tout occupé à sa course, il n'a pas remarqué que la forêt s'est faite moins dense, qu'un peu plus loin, on aperçoit la lumière.

Il débouche soudain dans une clairière.

-Oui !

Là, face à lui, à quelques centaines de mètres seulement, se découpe la haute et fière silhouette du château de Poudlard.  
Drago Malefoy reprend son souffle, main sur le cœur qui bat de façon désordonnée, et…

SSSSSSPAF !

Un coup violent à l'arrière du crâne l'envoi voltiger quelques mètres plus loin. Tout occupé au fait d'être sorti des bois, il n'a pas remarqué le Saule Cogneur, qui, lui, l'a très bien vu.

Malefoy reste à terre.

Un filet de sang vermeil coule de sa tempe droite et vient teinter l'herbe de rouge, sur lequel on le retrouvera plus tard.


	5. Chapter 5

Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit !

Un son strident vient soudain lui vriller les tympans.

-Hangh, marmonne le blond, sa cachant la tête sous l'oreille.

Une main émerge du grand lit d'acajou, aux draps de soie verte.  
Elle tâtonne, fait tomber un verre de la table de nuit, qui se brise au dans un son cristallin, un peu amorti par l'épaisse moquette vert foncé, où se forme à présent une flaque d'eau. Enfin, elle trouve l'appareil, triture les boutons, agacée par le bruit qui retentis toujours, secoue la pauvre boite noire, puis finit par l'envoyer à l'autre bout de la chambre d'un mouvement brusque.

-Merde ! hurle le Serpentard, tandis que le réveil matin se fracasse avec bruit.

Il ne se rendormira plus.  
Et pourtant, il est encore fatigué. Il ne sait plus trop ce qu'il a fait hier soir, sans doute a-t-il bu. Trop, peut être. Il a les yeux bouffis, la bouche pâteuse. Un peu nauséeux, aussi. Et tout son corps le fait souffrir. Il a l'impression d'être passé sous un hippogriffe. Il essaye de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, mais il n' pas les idées claires. Un brouillard se forme dans la tête, lui donne mal au crâne.

-Il serait peut être temps de te lever, dit soudain une voix. Froide. Ironique.

L'héritier des Malefoy se redresse brusquement, comme si on venait de lui balancer un seau d'eau froide au visage.  
Quelqu'un se tient face à lui. Cape rouge et capuchon tombant sur son visage, le dérobant aux regards. Taille moyenne, mince. Impossible de dire s'il s'agit d'un homme ou d'une femme. La voix elle-même est particulière. Elle passe du grave à l'aigue, et elle glace d'effroi Drago Malefoy.

-Comment êtes vous entré ?

Nu comme un ver, assis au centre de son lit défait, cheveux en bataille et barbe naissante, c'est tout ce que trouve à dire le jeune homme, encore un peu dans les vapes sans doute. L'alcool ne lui a jamais réussi, même s'il continue d'en consommer plus que modérément.

L'inconnu(e ?) éclate de rire.  
Même s'il ne peut voir ses yeux, Malefoy devine qu'ils le fixent. Bizarrement.  
Il tend la main vers la table de nuit mais…

-C'est ça que tu cherches ? demande la personne encapuchonnée, faisant tourner entre ses doigts le mince bâton de bois qu'est sa précieuse baguette.

-Rendez-moi ça ! s'exclame-t-il, furieux.

-Je ne crois pas, non, continue-t-elle, calmement. Amusée. Moqueuse.

Il est toujours de mauvaise humeur le matin, et cette situation ne fait qu'envenimer les choses.

-C'est une blague ou quoi ? ajoute-t-il, suspicieux. Qui vous envoie ?

-Oh non, ça n'en est pas une… crois-moi, murmure l'inconnu avec une nuance de menace dans la voix.

Que perçoit Malefoy, malgré qu'il soit encore un peu ivre. Oubliant qu'il est nu, qu'il n'est pas armé, et qu'il n'est pas certain de pouvoir faire trois pas sans s'écrouler, il se lève et tente de se jeter sur cette personne encapuchonnée qui ose le menacer. Et c'est exactement ce qu'elle semblait attendre, car elle pointe subitement la baguette de Malefoy sur son propriétaire :

-Endoloris !

-AAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaah ! hurle le blond, qui s'écroule à terre, prit de convulsions.

La douleur est insoutenable. Il a l'impression que des milliers de petites aiguilles labourent consciencieusement la moindre parcelle de chaire. La souffrance, il sait pourtant ce que c'est, après s'être fait battre par son père à coup de ceinturon. Mais il n'a jamais connu un tel supplice auparavant.

L'inconnu semble jubiler et répète le sortilège impardonnable de plus belle.

-Endoloris ! Endoloris ! Tu en veux encore ? Hein ?! Tu aimes ça pas vrai ? Tiens, Endoloris !

Drago Malefoy est secoué de spasme, sa vue est bouillée par les larmes et le sang ; en tombant, il s'est cogné la tête au pied du lit, et sa tempe suinte un peu. Il a un goût amer dans la bouche. Il s'est mordu à sang en hurlant.

La silhouette encapuchonnée s'approche du corps tremblant du Serpentard, le tourne sur le dos d'un petit coup de pied, tandis qu'il pleure silencieusement, n'ayant plus la force de hurler. L'inconnu porte la main à son visage, et retire lentement son capuchon, pour le regarder dans les yeux, tandis qu'il lance un ultime sort. Le blond cherche son visage, pour voir qui est son agresseur, tenter de comprendre pourquoi…

Mais il expire son dernier souffle avant d'avoir pu mettre un nom sur ce visage qui le regarde mourir, les yeux fous, un rictus aux lèvres.


	6. Chapter 6

Malefoy est réveillé.  
Parfaitement même. Tout à fait lucide. Mais il ne préfère pas ouvrir les yeux. Qui sait ce qui l'attend encore ?

Il n'y a pas à dire, mourir, ce n'est pas vraiment une partie de plaisir.  
Mais décéder cinq fois d'affilée, c'est un vrai cauchemar ! Non, pire qu'un cauchemar. Lorsqu'on fait un mauvais rêve, on finit par se réveiller, non ? Oui, mais lui, il se réveille… pour mourir à nouveau.

Il ne sait plus trop où il en est.

Vivant ? Mort ? Peut être est-il encore en train de dormir ? Peut être ne vit-il pas réellement tout ça, peut être va-t-il se réveiller pour de bon ? Peut être …

Le Serpentard l'espère de toutes ses forces, yeux fermés, poings serrés à outrance ; les jointures de ses doigts sont devenues blanches à force de les contractées et elles lui font un peu mal. Mais il s'en fiche.

Au bout d'un temps qui lui semble infini, il fini par avoir mal partout, à force de rester immobile. Il a des crampes, il faim, il a soif, il a chaud et particulièrement envie d'aller aux toilettes.

Alors il se lance.  
Tout doucement, il déplie les doits. Un par un. Lentement. Il remue un peu les orteils. Puis les bras. Rien qu'un tout petit peu. Okay, tout à l'air de fonctionner correctement. Il a même des fourmis dans les pieds, c'est bon signe, ça, non ?

Plus lentement encore, il se décide à ouvrir un œil. Craintivement. A peine entr'ouvert, il le referme précipitamment. La lumière est aveuglante. Disons qu'elle doit être normale, mais après tout ce temps dans les ténèbres, ses yeux ont besoin d'une bonne remise en jambes. Peureusement, il retente l'expérience. Lumière. Il bat des cils. Du bleu. Le ciel. Un magnifique ciel bleu sans une once de du nuage à l'horizon.

Malefoy sourit, heureux. Il est prés du lac. Il s'est seulement endormi au soleil. Il a du avoir une petite insolation, voilà pourquoi il à fait ses espèces de rêves bizarres.

Il se relève précautionneusement, de peur d'engendrer une nouvelle catastrophe. Mais tout va bien. Les oiseaux gazouillent, le lac scintille. Il se redresse tout à fait maintenant, sur de lui. Il a un peu mal au crâne, mais il demandera à Mme Pomfresh d'arranger tout ça.

Il s'en va d'un pas ravi vers le terrain de Quidditch ; il sait que Blaise s'y trouve avec quelques autres, et il a envie de voler un peu, s'arracher ses mauvaises pensées de l'esprit.

A peine arrivés en bas des gradins qu'on l'appelle déjà :

-Hey, Malefoy ! lui crie de lui son ami.

-Blai…

PAAAAAF !

Le Souaffle le percute de plein fouet au visage.  
Déséquilibré, il tombe à la renverse et se cogne l'arrière de la tête sur un des bancs de pierre, alors que son compagnon de dortoir se précipite vers lui, tout en hurlant à Crabbe que lorsqu'il donne toute sa force pour frapper sur un ballon, qu'il vérifie que ce soit un Cognard, et surtout, qu'il l'envoie sur les imbéciles de Gryffondors et _pas _ses propres équipiers !

_Mwahaha, je suis diabolique !_ ;-)  
_Alors, qu'arrive-t-il donc à notre pauvre Male foy selon vous ?_


	7. Chapter 7

Toc ?  
Toc ! toc !  
TOC TOC TOC !

-Hein ? Quoi ? bredouille le jeune homme, réveillé en sursaut.

-Ouvrez ! s'exclame une voix à travers la porte noire, au fond de la pièce.

-D… Deux petites minutes, crie-t-il, à moitié endormit, se précipitant sur le premier vêtement qui lui tombe sur la main.

Il enfile un pantalon défraîchi qui gît au pied du canapé de cuir brun, passe une main dans ses cheveux en bataille et jette un coup d'œil sur la belle pendule de bois sculpté pendule : huit heure ! Mais qui peut donc bien avoir l'idée de tambouriner à la porte de son appartement à huit heure deux du matin, un dimanche, qui plus est ?

Oui oui, vous avez bien lu _appartement_.  
Que peut bien faire Drago Malefoy dans ce flat minable, à mille lieux de l'habitation que tout digne héritier de ce nom doit posséder, me direz-vous ? Eh bien, ce deux-pièces défraîchi encombré de riches meubles qui contrastent avec le reste de l'endroit est là où il vit.

-J'arrive ! s'exclame le blond aux yeux gris d'une voix agacée, alors que le tambourinement à la porte reprend de plus belle.

-Oui ? demande-t-il, la porte ouverte sur deux individus qu'il ne connaît pas, même s'il se doute de leur identité.

-Mr Malefoy ? demande le plus âgé, un homme qui porte un petite moustache brune bien taillée, chapeau melon aubergine et cape rouge à fines rayures noires –accoutrement que l'ex-Serpentard ne peut que confusément réprouver ; personne n'aurait idée d'assortir ses vêtements de la sorte !

Le ton a quelque chose de… condescendant. Un peu trop. Comme si son nom était matière à critique.

-C'est moi, réplique le concerné.

Il doute d'ailleurs que les deux envoyés du Ministère –car ils y sont bel et bien employés, cela le jeune homme n'en doute pas- ignorent à qui ils ont affaire.

-J'ai le regret de vous informer que vous devez quitter ce logement le plus rapidement possible.

-Vous êtes expulsé, ajoute le deuxième, plus direct.

Il porte une barbe noire naissante et a de grosses cernes violettes sous ses yeux d'ébène, ce qui lui donne un air un peu débraillé, mais _au moins_, songe Malefoy, _il porte un costume correct _; noir et blanc. Simple.

Le jeune homme croit aussi entendre très discrètement un « après quatre mois de loyer non payé, faut pas s'étonner » mais impossible de deviner lequel a parlé, mais quelle importance, de toute manière ? Il hausse les épaules ; il ne peut pas dire qu'il ne s'en doutait pas. Après tout, il peut déjà s'estimer chanceux de ne pas avoir été mis dehors plus tôt.

C'est que le puissant Malefoy n'est plus.

Après la bataille finale, ou Potter-le-Survivant-Elu a botté les fesses de Voldy, le méchant mage noir dont on ose aujourd'hui prononcer le nom en riant de sa cuisante défaite, Malefoy senior a été reconnu coupable de « haute trahison », « collaboration avec l'ennemi », crimes contre la paix, la guerre et l'humanité, bref tout le tralala et s'est vu confisquer sa richesse pour « indemnités » et compagnie, sans parler qu'il a eut doit à un aller simple direction Azkaban, tout frais payés.  
Merci ô glorieux Ministère !

Bref, Malefoy junior a tenté de sauver les meubles –au sens propre comme au figuré- mais comme papa n'était plus là pour assurer ses intérêts et qu'il ne s'était pas vraiment fait d'amis, il s'est retrouvé… dans le pétrin, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Sans le sou. Pire que la famille Weasley, c'est dire ! Seul moyen de subsistance : vendre les meubles, patrimoine familial qui fut donc décimé aux quatre coins du pays –prions pour que Malefoy Ier n'ai jamais vent de cela ; il serait en train de se retourner dans la tombe à s'en faire un tour de rein !

Mais ça ne s'arrête pas là. Non. Ça serait bien trop simple.

-Nous nous voyons dans l'obligation de nous saisir de vos biens, continue l'homme à la cape ridicule, impitoyable.

-Non ! s'exclame Drago Malefoy.

Huissier et tout le timtouin, il sait ce que ça veut dire : en gros, il n'a plus rien. Ça veut dire finir clodo dans la rue. Une vision très nette de lui-même, misérable, assis par terre avec un écriteau sur les genoux avec du genre « J'ai faim, j'ai deux souris blanches à charge, donner une petite pièce pour le pauvre mendiant pitoyable que je suis » et un Ron Weasley triomphant, lui jetant une mornille au visage, le prend soudain. Pas question !

« Plutôt mourir » songe-t-il.

-Monsieur, menace les deux employés du Ministère. Veuillez ne pas opposer de résistance ou nous nous verrons contraint d'utiliser la force et …

Mais le blond n'écoute déjà plus. Il veut se précipiter sur sa baguette. Il ne veut pas faire du mal à ces deux abrutis, non, juste les stupéfixier et ficher le camps, avec de ce qu'il pourra. Mais les deux hommes sont plus rapides. Ils le menacent de leu baguette.

Désespéré ; Malefoy se met alors à courir… courir vers la fenêtre. Il passe à travers la vitre sous le regard ébahi des deux employés du Ministère de la Magie, qui n'esquissent pas un geste. Il ferme les yeux très fort et s'imagine à la tête d'une fortune colossale, alors qu'il tombe d'une dizaine d'étages.

Puis, il s'écrase au sol. Sans le sou. Pauvre.

Au centre de la foule qui s'est peu à peu formé autour du corps qui forme un angle inquiétant et les débris d'éclat de verre, un homme à la chevelure rousse observe le pantin désarticulé qui git au sol, avec un sourire de... satisfaction ?


	8. Chapter 8

-AAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaargh ! hurle le blond, se réveillant en sueur.

-Nooon, gémit-il en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Arrêtez… arrêter, je vous en prie…

Ces cauchemars… où il meure chaque fois… Il n'en peut plus… Chaque fois qu'il se réveille, il meure à nouveau… Il ne sait même pas s'il est encore en train de dormir ou non. Est-il vraiment réveillé ?

La porte d'ouvre soudain en un grincement sinistre et l'héritier des Malefoy bandit alors sa baguette, aux abois.

-Monsieur va bien ? couine la toute petite voix d'un des nombreux elfes du Manoir des Malefoy.

-J… je… Oui, bredouille l'adolescent.

Il n'a toujours pas baissé sa baguette magique. Et si c'était un piège ? Si cet elfe allait le tuer ?

-Pity peut-elle faire quelque chose pour son jeune maître, demande la petite elfe de maison, apeurée par les yeux fous de l'héritier des Malefoy. Désirez-vous quelque chose à boire ? piaille-t-elle, ses oreille tombantes.

-Non ! Vas-t-en ! se met à hurler le jeune homme. Vas-t-en !

Il crie une incantation et un jet de lumière bleue fuse alors de sa baguette et faire une grosse brûlure sur la porte, tout près de Pity, qui pousse un petit cri perçant et disparaît dans un « pop »

Elle coure du plus vite qu'elle peut sur ses petites jambes grêles réveiller Lucius Malefoy. Elle sait qu'il va être furieux et qu'elle devra sans doute se punir, mais son sens du devoir est plus fort. Si elle ne va pas le réveiller, sa punition sera encore plus terrible.

Pendant ce temps, Drago rit. Il rit d'un comme un dément, les yeux exorbités, en regardant la trace noire sur la porte de sa chambre.

-Elle ne m'a pas eut ! s'exclame-t-il. Elle a voulut me tuer… je le sais… mais je ne me laisserai pas faire… Oh non, on ne m'aura pas cette fois… Non… Haha ha ! marmonne –t-il de façon décousue.

La porte s'ouvre une seconde fois et il brandit à nouveau sa baguette, prêt à réduite en miette celui qui osera s'approcher. Dans l'embrassure de celle-ci se tient Malefoy Senior, l'air mal réveillé, enveloppé dans une lourde robe de chambre, l'air plutôt énervée. La petite elfe Pity se cache derrière ses jambes.

-Drago, tout va bien ? demanda-t-il en voyant l'air affolé de son fils.

-P…père ? dit-il, retrouvant ses esprits.

-Qui veux-tu que ça soit, réplique le sorcier, agacé. Que se passe-t-il, ici ?

Avisant l'elfe de maison, le jeune homme blond semble redevenir fou.

-C'est elle ! crie-t-il en montrant un doigt accusateur sur la créature tremblante, elle a voulut me tuer !

Un lourd silence se fait, uniquement ponctuer par les petits cris de Pity, qui a les lèvres tremblantes.

-Pity ? demande Lucius Malefoy, menaçant.

-Je n'ai rien fait de mal, Monsieur, couine-t-elle, terrifiée.

Le quadragénaire passe de son fils à l'elfe.

-Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe ici, mais il est évidement que tu vas recevoir des vêtements, soupire-t-il en espérant calmer son fils, tandis que son elfe qui s'est mit à ses pieds et pleure à présent en suppliant.

-Non Monsieur ! Pas de vêtements ! Pity est une bonne elfe, Monsieur !

Drago semble soulagé un instant puis une pensée traverse son esprit. Et si… c'était son père qui voulait le tuer ? Oui, c'est ça, il fait semblant de renvoyer l'elfe pour me mettre en confiance et puis…

-Stupéfix ! beugle-t-il en direction de son géniteur.

Heureusement, sa main tremble et il rate sa cible, alors que Lucius reste un instant pétrifié. Son fils a perdu l'esprit ! Il sort sa baguette de sa poche et ferme la porte dans mouvement de poignet, alors que Drago se met à vociférer en tambourinant sur le battant, en hurlant des paroles incohérentes.

Le blond aux yeux gris éclate d'un rire hystérique. Son père ne l'a pas eu. Puis une pensée lui vient à l'esprit. Et s'il comptait le faire mourir de faim ? Ou alors, envoyer un gaz pour l'empêcher de respirer ? Ou un elfe de maison faire le sale travail à sa place ? Il ne peut plus sortir… Il va mourir !

-Nooon, gémit-il.

Il ne veut pas être tué. On ne l'aura pas, décide-t-il, fermement. Personne ne le tuera.

Alors, il commence à se jeter sur la porte, toujours plus fort. Pas de dans le but de l'ouvrir, non, mais s'il doit mourir, alors ce sera lui qui le décidera ! Personne ne le tuera. Alors qu'il se fracasse le crâne contre la porte, il éclate encore une fois de rire, hystérique, hurlant :

-Vous ne m'aurez pas !

Avant de s'éteindre, apaisé de savoir qu'il est resté maître de son destin jusqu'à la fin…


	9. Chapter 9

_Bonjour chers lecteurs et lectrices ! Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fiction (sadique) qui vous dévoile le fin mot de l'histoire…  
Merci à tous les reviewers, en particulier à **lady125**, qui m'a beaucoup encouragée de par ses nombreuses reviews.  
Bonne lecture !_

-Eh ! Ron ? Hermione ?

-Mhm ? grogna Ron, se tournant vers Harry.

-Heu… ça va, les gars ? demanda le Survivant.

-Bien sûr que ça va, répliqua dédaigneusement Hermione, les cheveux en broussaille et les joues légèrement rouges, remettent son sac –plein à craquer de livres certainement inutiles- en place. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? demanda-t-elle, peut être un rien agressive, tandis que Ron regardait son meilleur ami avec une moue perplexe.

-Heu… Pour rien, bredouilla le garçon aux yeux verts. Hum, on va manger ? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet avant que la conversation ne devienne houleuse –Hermione n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur et elle et Ron venaient à peine de se réconcilier, il n'avait pas envie de jouer les intermédiaires pendant encore une semaine !

-Miam, s'écria Ron. J'ai faim !

-Ron, tu ne penses qu'à ton estomac, reprocha gentiment la préfète, levant les yeux au ciel et marmonnant quelque chose du genre « _Les garçons… quand c'est pas le Quidditch ils ne pensent qu'à manger…_ »

Ils prirent donc le chemin de la Grande Salle, alors qu'Harry restait songeur ; il aurait pourtant juré qu'après que Malefoy ai servi son habituel refrain de « Sang de Bourbe » et compagnie à Hermione, ses deux meilleurs amis étaient resté quelques instants à le regarder, une lueur un peu folle dans le regard. L'Elu secoua la tête ; il avait juste du rêver cette petite lumière démente dans les yeux des ses meilleurs amis, voilà tout.

Mais tout de même, il se demandait à quoi ils pouvaient bien penser en fixant Malefoy de cette manière…

_Tadââââm ! Fini ! Alors… surpris ?  
Verdict ?_


End file.
